I Love you Like a Pillow Case
by muffinsXxlover
Summary: Bella lives in San Fransisco with Emmett, and comes back to Forks for Jacob's graduation where she reunites with Alice, and Rosalie. While playing a game of hide and seek Bella really meets Edward. What will happen when they become hide and seek partners?
1. Chapter 1

"Emmett, I swear to god that if you poke me one more time I will judo chop you in the head!" I threatened. Driving in a car with a huge man that acts just like a kid is not a good thing. We were driving together up to Forks where our dad lives which is what seems like forever away, We are coming from San Francisco up for Jacob Blacks graduation, our long-time family friend. I had graduated 2 years earlier, so that would make me 20 years old. Ugh, 20 years and no boyfriend, no commitment, no nothing.

"Bella, I would love to see you judo chop the driver in the head." Emmett said breaking me out of my train of thought that was heading the wrong way.

"Oh Emmett my dearest brother… watch me." I grinned sweetly but deviously all at the same time. I reach over and hit him in the back of his head. The car swerved, but Emmett took control before anything bad could happen. I was laughing, but Emmett on the other hand was scowling.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella you silly, silly girl. You're going to get payback!"

"Wahoo, bring it on big brother."

"When we get to dad's I am so getting you," He laughed.

"Well, lets try to get a long the rest of the way we only have about 20 more minutes on the road," I said, and he agreed. The rest of the way me and Emmett danced to random songs on the radio earning weird looks from people in passing cars. When we pulled into the great town of Forks I had a comforting feeling, I was home.

When we pulled into dad's driveway he was already outside sitting in a fold up chair talking to Billy, and Jacob. When Emmett put the car in park he turned and looked at me, "Are you ready for payback." With that I jumped out of the car running full speed for my dad, tripping almost with every step, Emmett was right behind me. "DAD, SAVE ME! THE BEAR IS AFTER ME." I swung around Charlie but that didn't stop Emmett, he was charging after me. I took off running again. I ran to the back yard. Somehow Emmett caught up and tackled me. He was on top of me pinning me down. He had spit hang out of his mouth, when he was about to let the spit go I rolled over and bit him on his hand. Emmett rolled to his back and yelled "DAD SHE BIT ME!" From where Billy, Charlie, and Jacob were watching me and Emmett I could hear them all laughing.

"Son, was your hand near her face? If it was, it was fair game."

"Dad, That's not fair! She knew she was getting payback but she bit me anyway!"

"Em, drop it you big baby," I said. Walking to Charlie

"Hey dad," I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Bells, I've missed ya." I then turned to Billy giving him a tight squeeze, next was Jacob's turn for a hug I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Dang Jake, you are getting to big for me to hug you!" He laughed.

"I know I'm sexy!" Jake said pretending to whip his long black silky hair back. '_he really looks like his dad, long black hair pretty golden skin… wow he's pretty' _I thought. For the rest of the night we just hung out but Billy and Jacob left around 10 o'clock. That is about the time I went to bed.

------------------

I woke up the next day, around 8 o'clock. I was the last one up, that means the last one to shower, I had to be ready by 12:00 so I had plenty of time.

While I was waiting for the shower I had the perfect time to catch up the Charlie. I have really missed him since I moved. "Morning Dad," I said grabbing the box of 'pop tarts'

"Morning Bells." he said after taking a bite of his waffles. "How's San Francisco been treatin' ya kid? Any friends yet?"

"It's been good, I have made a few friends Tanya, Angela, Mike, and Eric. Em hangs out with us too. Us six are neighbors at the apartments."

"Oh sounds nice. Are you guys having 'the' college experice?" My dad asked. Of course he would ask if his kids were out partying and doing drugs, or having to much alcohol he the police chief of Forks.

"Do you mean the experience of the massive amounts of homework we receive everyday, then yes, yes we are." Charlie chuckled.

"How's Forks been without us?" I already knew the answer I just asked anyway.

"It's been okay, Carlisle, Billy, and I go out fishin' almost every weekend." I smiled, I'm happy they are still close friends. "Other than that I miss you kids, you guys made life exciting. I mean, like yesterday for example when you came runnin' out of that car with Em chaisn' you, that never happens without you kids here I miss it." After he said that Emmett came down from the shower and my dad let me get in before him. I got my clothes and bathroom things while the boys started getting things set up for the party after Jacobs graduation.

While in the shower I remembered that I would get to see my old friends again at the party since Jacob and I hung around the same people. That made me excited. After I finished getting out of the shower I decided on wearing my navy blue dress. I put my hair in a messy ponytail to make me look casual. I helped with the last touches for the party. And by that time it was 12:30, we headed for the car.

We met Jacob and Billy at the school, we all gave Jake a hug before we found our seats. The graduation ceremony went faster than I expected. That means two hours until the party. Jacob just came home with Emmett and I. While Billy and Charlie hung out at Billy's house for a while.

" Jacob, Wow, I have missed you so much!"

"I know Bella, it seems like so long!"

"Jake, I have been thinking about this for a while now, but once I get enough money for your graduation present I am going to give you the money to come and visit us in San Francisco now that you don't have school and everything."

"Bells that sounds awesome!"

"Yeah you'll get to meet all our friends too." Emmett said. The boys continued to talk until we got to the house. For the remaining hour or so I cooked up whatever else needed to be cooked, and caught up with Jake. Around 4 o'clock the first guests arrived, it was family members of Jake his aunt and uncle and cousins. Guest after guest arrived after that. Around 4:30 Carlisle and Esme his wife arrived with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, and Rose Jasper's older sister, and a person I didn't know. I found my self entirely attracted to this person, he was beautiful, and just perfect. He reminded me of a Greek god. I walked up to the family and greeted them and hugged everyone except the godly creature. I kept noticing him glance at me and smile.

"Bella, this is my nephew Edward." Said Carlisle.

"Hello Edward it's nice to meet you." I said grinning. I put my hand out to shake his hand, he reached out for my hand while saying, "It is nice meeting you, Alice has told me a lot about you." When his skin finally touched my it felt like a shock went through me. I quickly let go and walked toward Alice and Rose.

"Oh my gosh, Bella do you know how much I have missed you?" Alice said while capturing me into a hug. I laughed, "I have been counting down the days until I got to see you!" Alice squealed. Alice, Rose, and I caught up for awhile but the time came to eat dinner. Once I had my food ready I sat down at a round table with Alice on me right… and Edward on my left. I started talking to Alice right away trying to distract myself from the gorgeous man beside me.

"Bella, have you met my cousin yet?"

"Yeah I have," I turned my head and smiled at him, he had a crooked grin that almost made me stop breathing. I fought with my eyes to turn away, thank god that I won or else I would have looked like a freak. To late for that…

"BELLA!!!" Emmett called, "I WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND GO SEEK! COME PLAY IT WITH ME, JAKE, AND HIS FRIENDS!"

"You want to come?" I looked toward Rose, and Alice. They nodded there head yes so we got up and headed over to Emmett. "Em, I'm going to go change first." I headed up to the house. I ran up the stairs trying to go as fast as I could. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and changed. I ran outside trying to stay upright. When I reached everyone they told me that we were going to be teamed up. I went to Alice but, she was already with Rose. Edward and I were the only ones without a partner. I walked up to Edward, "partner?" He smiled and nodded.

Emmett and Jake were partners and the people that were it. They were counting to 100. Me and Edward went toward the woods while everyone else scattered. We found a hollowed out tree, it was cramped but we fit. I was standing within 3 inches of Edward.

I was freaking out. Mere inches of Edward… I don't even know his last name.

"Edward, I know this is random… But what is your last name?" He smiled.

"Mason. What's yours?" He asked

"Swan," I smiled

"Bella Swan, that's a pretty name." he said doing the thing, that beautiful, thing he does with is mouth, that crooked grin, oh wow. Wait did he just say my name was pretty.

Wow, I like him.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was standing there in awe due to the closeness I had to Edward I noticed… he was staring at me. I looked at him, I looked into his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful light green. We stood there speechless for what seemed like forever, I didn't mind I could have been like that all night. I shifted feet and the dead leaves below my feet crinkled and Edward put his finger up to my lips without thinking. Right then I felt a click, it was a weird click, words couldn't explain the feeling all of a sudden I felt right, I felt like I found what I have been searching for. He must of felt me tense up because he automatically pulled his finger from my lips. He shrugged his shoulders in a 'sorry' kind of movement. I smiled letting him know it was okay. I moved my foot again and tripped over a rock, Edward tried to catch me but I fell to quickly I was holding onto his shoulders as I was falling when I hit the ground Edward was on top of me his head even closer then before I could feel his warm breath on my lips. We had another moment where we just looked into each others eyes. Right then Emmett came up from around the tree holding a flashlight. He had the flashlight on us like it was a spotlight.

"Ha, Jasper! Look what I found!!" Jasper came running up, when he saw us he started laughing, Edward and I jumped up.

"Emmett, it's not what you think!" Edward said, I just nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think that it is what I think, and I think you were getting freaky with my sister." Emmett said.

"Emmett, that didn't even make sense. And Em, this thing that happened here was because I tripped over something."

"Oh wow, isn't that an excuse." Emmett said mockingly. "Well. Guess what you guess are it now!" I groaned, Edward on the other hand seemed to smile.

As I headed up to the back porch where two lawn chairs were set up facing the house so the seekers couldn't peek Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Don't walk to fast, I don't want you to trip and get hurt, so stay with me."

"Okay Dad," I said sarcastically. He winked at me… wait, he just winked at me. I almost fainted then and there, but I kept strong and kept my feet moving forward. When we reached the porch we sat down. Charlie, Carlisle, and Billy were also sitting on the porch just talking away ignoring us kids.

"Bella do you have a cell phone?" Edward asked. I nodded. " Can I have your number?" I nodded.

"Give me your phone and I'll put it in there," he handed me his cell phone and put my number and my name in it. "There you go, and if you have unlimited texting, text me whenever." I said. He gave a sweet smile.

" Have you been counting?" I shook my head no, "Lets just say were at 50," I suggested.

So we went from there. When we reached 100, We walked off into the woods. As we got deeper and Deeper into the woods It started to get denser as we went. I started stumbling and almost falling with almost every step. Edward was laughing at me.

" Do you want me to help you walk?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes I would actually." He grabbed my hand and his long fingers laced through mine. This made me feel… feel… amazing! I loved this feeling! I had to get my mind away from this, it was like nothing I had ever felt, I had to get away from it yet I wanted it to stay. "What time is it?" That was brilliant Bella, nice save, NOT! He pulled out his cell phone.

"9:30 p.m." He answered.

"Thank you, Edward." he smiled.

"We should ditch the others, I'll text my uncle and have him tell the others that we couldn't find them."

"That sounds good." He text Carlisle.

"We are good to hang out now." He said. "First I think that we should find a spot to sit." He began walking around in search of a good place to sit. When we finally found some place it was very dark out in the woods. "Want to build a fire?" Before I could answer he was looking for dry wood. Before I new it he had a pile of dry wood, and dry leaves. "Do you happen to have a lighter with you Bella? I checked my pockets. I found one, because I usually keep one with me just for these reasons. "Thank you, Bella," He said lighting the fire. When the fire was lit he sat down next to me. "So Bella, what should we talk about?"

"Um, Let's play 100 questions, you start!"

"How old are you, Bella?"

"20, you?"

"21. How long have you known Carlisle?"

"Since I was a baby, I wonder why we haven't met! What is your favorite smell?" I asked.

"Lilacs," he answered fast, "How about yours?"

"I like Lilacs too, How lon-," my sentence was cut short by Edward's phone going off.

"Excuse me one moment," He answered it, "Hello?… Yeah… Just sitting out here… Yeah I'll be up there in a couple minutes… Bye"

"I take it you have to go…" I said I knew he could see the sadness on my face. He almost looked sad himself. He nodded lightly, he stood out and smothered the tiny fire we had going. We then started walking up to the house. Without asking this time Edward grabbed my hand. I wanted so bad to just stop in the middle of the woods and hug him, but that would be to weird. So I tried to keep my thoughts normal. The walk up to the house was quiet and peaceful. When we reached the house Edward unlaced our fingers and we walked to where everyone was saying bye for the night.

"Oh, look the two love bird decided to come back!" Emmett said teasingly. I ignored him and went and stood next to Alice and Rose. Rose, hit my side gently getting my attention with a look that said, your telling me what happened later! I nodded.

After everyone left I grabbed my bathroom things and pajamas and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After that, I went to sleep… that night I dreamed of Edward Mason.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV **

**As I laid in my bed with my window open, and the breeze swirling around the room, a new sense of peace rolled over me as I thought of that wonderful brown-eyed beauty I was lucky enough to have as my hide and seek partner! Ugh, Edward, get it together, she's just a girl. No, she's not **_**just **_**a girl, she's a girl with a beautiful smile, deep, clear, soulful, brown eyes, a perfect smile, lips that look so kissable, a light, small frame, oh so huggable! UH, god! Edward Anthony Mason, get it together, you have met her one time and one time only. I doubt she even feels the same way! With that little argument with myself I glanced at the alarm clock beside me, it read, 12:30am.**

"**Edward, go to sleep!" I told myself in a frustrated tone. I turned over in my bed and looked out the window until I fell asleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Isabella Swan.**

"**Edward," Someone said in a hush tone, I felt gentle shaking on my arm. "Edward honey, do you want some breakfast?" They shook a little harder, and I woke up, it was my aunt Esme. **

"**Yeah, I'll have some breakfast, thank you." She smiled and ran her hands through my hair. **

"**I will see you down there then," She smiled again, her smiles were always full of kindness, and love. **

**I got up and walked to my closet I grabbed a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt and headed down stairs.**

"**Good morning my favorite cousin in the whole wide world!" Alice said as she waved and smiled. I tilted my head and smiled at her, that was my way of saying good morning when I was still tired. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a plate and a fork, and got me some waffles. When I sat down Carlisle walked down the stairs with his coffee in his right hand.**

"**Good morning family!" He called out. We all said good morning, and we made conversation. We all made it to the table and made more conversation. **

"**So, Alice what's on you agenda for today?" Esme asked.**

"**Well, after I get done eating, I'm going to Bella's, I'm then going to force her out of bed, do her hair, pick out clothes, then I am forcing her to go shopping."**

"**Alice, don't you think that's a bit controlling?" I asked.**

"**No, not at all."**

"**What are you doing, Edward?" Esme asked.**

"**Nothing… sleep, watch TV, read, go to bed."**

"**Why don't you go with me? I seen you making goo-goo eyes at my Bella." Alice asked me.**

"**I was not making goo-goo eyes at her!" Alice rolled her eyes and nodded. "I will go though, but I'm not shopping with you."**

"**That's okay, I will change the plans." Alice said, I could see the gears of her mind already making a plan.**

**When I finished my breakfast I put my plate in the dishwasher and went upstairs to get ready for my day. As I was in the shower I realized that Alice was planning our day… our day with Bella. This couldn't be good. With that I finished my shower and dressed quickly. I ran to Alice's room. I knocked frantically waiting for her to answer the door.**

"**What Edward?"**

"**Can I come in?" She nodded allowing me to enter. "Okay, so what are you thinking about doing today?"**

"**Swimming."**

"**Swimming?"**

"**Yes swimming."**

"**Swimming?"**

"**Edward, yes we are going swimming, if you don't want to then don't go."**

"**I'll tag along. Do you think Bella will mind?"**

"**Pshh, Edward, Bella won't mind."**

"**Okay." I said sheepishly. **

**Right after that we headed out. It was about a 10 minute drive from our house to Bella's. **

**When we got to Bella's, Rose, Bella, Emmett, and Jasper were all sitting out side. It was a strange picture though. Bella was Pinning Emmett on the ground. Emmett, the big bear… that's not right.**

"**Oh, god. They're at it again." Alice whined as she got out of the car. **

"**I told you if you poked me one more time I was going to hurt you!" Bella said, trying not to laugh as the rest of group was laughing.**

"**I'll stop!" Laughed Emmett. Bella smiled, and looked at Alice and I.**

"**Oh look there," Bella said, "Alice, and Edward are here!"**

"**Yes, we are here! And, I told you guys that we are going swimming at my house after we get some food, right?" Everyone nodded. That's good, there would be a lot more people to distract me from Bella in a bathing suit… Wait…Bella. In. A bathing suit. Oh my God, could this get any worse?**


	4. Authors Note :

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Okay… I have not been putting authors notes or anything on my chapters. So I would like to apologize for any typos that may be in them… which I am sure there are some typos. I try my hardest to send my chapters to my best friend 'Ray Weseman' Before I post the chapters. So Thanks Ray for helping meee .****J**

**So yeah… I do not own twilight or any of the wonderfully wonderful characters in it! So yes! IF you get this far into my fanfic please, please, please Review! **

**Love you always,**

**Lynsey **


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

After lunch we went strait to Alice's house. Alice was forcing me to go swimming in a two piece bathing suit.

"Alice, I don't want to wear that… that thing," I said the word like it was a swear word. It was cute though it was a dark blue bikini with blue ties on the ends.

"Bella, you are going to wear this." Alice said while Rose nodded.

"Bell, You look hot!" Rose said as she looked at the bathing suit smiling. She gave Alice a high-five. "We did good picking that out." They grinned from ear to ear, while I was standing there pouting. "Now, Bella we are going to walk outside, and go to the pool."

"I'm not going out there!" I said indignantly.

"Oh honey, you are not going to waste this wonderful bathing suit we picked out for you!" Alice said being the stern mother of the group. "Now, you have a choice; you either walk you there on your own, we push you out there, or we have your wonderful brother, that would love to embarrass you and throw you into the pool. Now which one of my wonderful choices are you going to pick?" She said like she was a dictator, my very own Hitler!

"Fine, I'll go down there on my own, but since I am doing everything you guys want me too I will be using a towel to wrap around me!"

"Okay, Deal. But you have to where heels also!"

"No, you are not putting me in those death traps! No freaking way!"

"EMMETT!" Rose screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled back up.

"Fine, fine, I'll wear them. But what's the point if I am just going to take them off when I go swimming? I said in a panic, I didn't want Emmett involved.

"NEVER MIND," she yelled back to Emmett. "You ready?" she said handing me a towel as I strapped on the death traps. When I stood up I almost fell over, but I snatched the towel and headed for the door. When I was standing at the top of the stairs I was worried.

"You need help?" Alice said giggling at my expression.

"No, I do not need any of your help, thank you very much." I said on my butt and went step by step by step I went down. I could hear giggling coming from behind me from the girls, I just ignored it though. Then I heard more loud laughter from the bottom of the stairs, it was the boys.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Emmett asked trying not to laugh.

"Going down the stairs what does it look like I'm doing?" They started laughing even harder. "Well would you rather spend the afternoon in the Emergency Room?" Em shook his head as a no. When I finished my trip down the stairs I stood up on the bottom of the stairs and almost fell over, thankfully Edward was there to catch me. While everyone was walking outside Edward stayed back with and made sure I got outside safely.

"Why are you wearing those?" He asked.

"Ugh, they made me wear them." I answered. "Those evil little terrorist." I muttered to myself. He didn't say anything after that. When we reached the pool area I took a seat on one of the chairs and practically tore off the death traps and threw them. One fell into the pool. Hmm, hope Alice doesn't notice.

"Why do you have that towel wrapped around you?" Jasper asked.

"Because your crazy of a girlfriend made me wear a two piece that I don't feel comfortable in, and to top it off made me wear some freaking death trap of shoes I can't even walk in!" I ranted.

"Somebody's PMS-ing!" yelled Emmett. God help him.

"Shut UP Emmett! And no I am not!" Gosh, everyone is out to get me today.

"God… I just asked why you were wrapped in the towel." I huffed and rolled my eyes. After that everyone left me alone. After about 10 minutes of just letting the sun melt away my anger, Emmett came running up to me and scooped me up in his big arms.

"Get ready Bells!" He said. I was screaming and kicking him trying to get him to let me down but it was to late. I was in the pool. And I was now. On top of Edward, in the pool.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Edward!" I said as I swam off of him. He smiled that breath taking smile.

"No blood, no foul." he said smoothly. I smiled like an idiot for a while and then realized I needed to get Emmett back!

I swam to the ladder of the pool and climbed out. I heard a intake of breath from Edward, but thought nothing of it. Hmm Emmett is talking to Jazz standing on the very edge of the pool. Lets see what i can do about that. I pushed him from behind, but on his hips, his center of gravity. He fell in, of course, cue evil laugh!

"You will pay Isabella Marie Swan!! You will pay." ranted Emmett. I think I've had enough of swimming for today. I wonder what dear Alice has planned next to torture me?

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Hola all my fellow readers :)! Well, for this chapter i would like to thank my friends Ray Weseman for being my little bata fish xP and helping me spruse up my story. I would also like to thank my new messaging buddy Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale! Both of them have helped me with this chapter! **

**Please read and review and if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me!! **

**thank you!**

**~Lynsey  
**


	6. Chapter 5

EPOV

That night I was reviewing the days events, some events I reviewed more then the others. Two events have a tie for the best of the day. When Bella fell into the pool on top of me, then watching her climb out of the pool! Oh my god, was that amazing. I tried my hardest to look away but I couldn't. My least favorite part of the day was when Emmett, and Jasper sat me in a lonely little dinning room chair in the middle of the living room, with all the shades down on the window, and the lights off. Emmett and Jasper were circling me with a flashlight shining in my face. Emmett stopped suddenly and bent down to my height.

"So, Edward," He smeared my name. "I appears that you happen to be liking my sister." He pointed out he freaking' obvious. "You remember, if you do anything to her," just then Rose yelled down, "EMMETT." "WHAT?" He yelled back, there was nothing so he continued. You do anything with her, or hurt her, or do just about anything her, I will be the very first one to have my knuckles imbedded in your cheek, and my foot up your ass." He said shinning a flashlight in my face. "Jasper would you like to have a word with him?" Jasper stepped up this time.

"Emmett, pretty much said it all, but I will be second to do everything he said he was going to do. Bella, is pretty much my sister, I love her like she is one. So do not hurt her." He smiled and walked over to the windows, and pulled up the shades.

"Does all of this mean that I can't date your sister?" I said quietly and softly. Emmett, and Jasper, looked at each other and went into a huddle. They spoke for a few minutes, and turned around quickly.

"Yes, you can," I felt a smile creep up to my lips. "Don't get too excited lover boy. If she says no the first time then she means no, and if you ask again I will hit you." That made my smile vanish.

I quickly shook the memory out of my head, and looked at the clock. It was 10:30. 'Maybe Bella is up…' I thought to myself. So I looked opened my phone and went to my contacts and found Bella. I began a message.

'Hello Bella, are you up?' I sent the text and not even thirty seconds later I got a text message. I sighed happily and opened my phone.

'Hi Edward, Yeah I'm up:] how are you?'

'I'm good. How about yourself?'

'I'm much better now…' What did she mean by that?

'That's great. Did you have fun today? You were only out there for by the pool for like 20 minutes!'

'I actually had lots of fun. I just don't like showing my body off that's why I wasn't out there long. If your loser cousin would have let me just go out there in a one piece, then I would have been just fine.'

'Oh, why are you uncomfortable?'

'Ugh, I don't really want to tell you. It's stupid.'

'That's fine I'm not going to push you into telling me something you don't want too.'

'Thank you'

'I don't want to make this awkward or anything but… you really don't look bad in a bikini.' I waited a couple minutes for a response.

'Your just saying that. I know it isn't true.' Why was she talking about herself like that? She's beautiful.

'I wouldn't tell you, you looked good in a bathing suit if you didn't look good.'

'So, that means if I didn't look good in something you would tell me? You would really say, 'Hey Bella, you looked dumb today.'

Her message made me chuckle, silly. silly Bella 'No I wouldn't say you were ugly EVER, I just wouldn't say anything.'

'So whenever you don't say anything about what I look like I am just going to assume that I look ugly.'

'Then, I will have to tell you, you look good everyday!'

'One of these I am bound to look bad.'

'No, you will never look bad.'

'Lies.'

'Bella, Bella, Bella,'

'Edward, Edward, Edward.'

'This half of an hour went by fast, it's already 11 o'clock.'

'What are you doing tomorrow, Edward?'

'I'm baby-sitting… My aunt and uncle are going out for the night, Alice is staying with Jasper for the night, and Rose is hanging out with Emmett, and I'm babysitting. What are you doing.

'I'm not doing anything what so ever…. Emmett and ROSE, are hanging out??'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Oh that's awkward.'

'ha-ha. You know… if you want too, you could come and hang out with me tomorrow night.'

'Are you sure I wouldn't annoy you?'

'pssh, no you wouldn't I would be happy for you to be around.'

'What time do you want me there?' As I read this I smiled wide and put my head down and sighed with contentment.

'What time do you want to be here?'

'I don't mind.'

'Get here at…3:00.'

'What time is the girl coming over?'

'She's getting here at 6 o'clock, and leaving at about 11 o'clock.'

'Why do you want me over so soon?'

'So we can hang out. Why you don't want to hang out with me for that long is that it?'

'No no, It's just think that I will annoy you.'

'No you won't ever annoy me.' I can't believe I'm actually saying these things.

'More lies.'

'tsk, tsk.'

Bella and I got lost in our texting world for two more hours.

'Do you realize that it is 1:00 am?' She text me.

'No, I did not.'

'Are you tired?'

'Not at all.' I text her.

'Good, I'm not either… Is anyone up at your house?'

'No…Why?

'Do you want to sneak out and meet me somewhere?' As I said that my mouth dropped. She wanted to sneak out with me!

'Yeah I will.'

'Where do you want to meet?'

'The park?'

'Sure :]]'

'I'll meet you there.'

'Okay.'

I stuffed my phone into my pocket, and grabbed my shirt and slipped it on, and changed into my jeans. I went into my bathroom and checked to make sure I was half way decent. When I walked out into the hallway with my keys in hand I went down the 3 sets of stairs and to the front door. I quietly shut the door and headed for my silver Volvo. When I got to the rode I sped to the park. As I parked my car, I seen headlights flash behind me I knew it was Bella. I climbed out and waited for her to park. I opened her door for her. She climbed out of the car, her long brown hair with wave in it was in a messy up do. It made her look sexy.

"Hi Edward," she said as she reached her arms around my neck and hugged me, it surprised me so I was stiff but then lightened up and wrapped my arms around her small waist. It felt right to be with her, when I saw her I got butterflies, when I seen her I got happy all of a sudden, when she hugged me it made me feel comfortable, when I see her I was to protect her. When I said her name if felt perfect.

"Hi Bella,"

"I feel silly here. At like 1:15 in the morning." She said cracking a smile.

"I feel weird as well." I said. At this point Bella was leading us to a place in the middle of the park. She had her arms wrapped around herself. I noticed she didn't have a jacket on.

"Do you want a blanket I have one in my car." I asked her.

"No thank you." she replied with a smile. She plopped down in the grass and grabbed my hand and brought me down with her. She was still holding my hand as we were laying in the grass we were looking up at the cloudy night sky.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you living with Carlisle and Esme." She asked. I felt my body tense up. "You don't have to tell me I'm just curious."

"Um, it's just that it's a touchy subject for me… it happened recently. I'll tell you since I'm pretty sure you'll find out anyway. Well, a couple months ago, I was at my apartment in Seattle and I got a call from Carlisle that my dad had gotten in a car accident coming back to Seattle from Forks and he wasn't doing so well. I hang up with him immediately, in a panic. I got in my car and made it to the hospital in Forks as fast as I possibly could. When I made I raced through the hospital doors everyone was there crying. I knew that he hadn't made it." I stopped there and took a deep shaky breath. She could sense my sadness. She sat up and pulled me with up with her. "And that I felt the need to be with my family, since my mom left me and my dad when I was little so that meant there was no one to grieve with."

"I'm very sorry, Edward." She said with sympathy. I smiled and nodded. She wrapped her small arms around me and hugged me as she nestled her head into my neck. I did the same to her. We sat there hugging each other for at least 3 minutes she let go. We laid back down, and talked until about 3a.m. We figured out more things about one another. I got to memorize her laugh. We remembered meeting each other twice before when we were little kids. Before I new it our conversations had come to an end. Her head was laying on my chest holding my hand that was around her, and her beautiful eyes were sleeping. I shook her gently, her deep eyes opened slowly.

"Bella, it's about 3:30 you got to go home."

"mmm," she moaned. "I don't want to go home I want to stay right here."

"Why do you want to stay here when you have a comfy bed at home?" She was still pretty much sleeping. She didn't answer me because she was asleep again so I asked again.

"I don't have a comfy Edward at home." Hearing those word coming out of her mouth made me melt inside. I shook her a little harder this time I needed her to wake up. "What do you want?!" She said grumpily, that made me love her even more… wait did I just say 'love her even more?'

"It's 3:30, you need to get up and go home."

"Oh, my god, yes I do need to go." She hopped up pulling me up with her. She walked fast to her car. When she got to her car door she turned to me grabbing my hand. "Thanks for coming with me tonight." She said looking me in the eyes.

"Your welcome. I would do it every night if I could." She smiled a perfect smile and tilted her head. I have strong feelings for her, I'm not sure if it's love though.

"Good night, Edward." She said as she turned around to open her car door. I stood there and watched her sit in the drivers seat of her car. As I stood there looking at here I had these strange feeling go through me.

"Wait Bella." I said as I pulled her back up and held her hand. "Bella, I know this sounds, weird but, I like you… a lot. You're beautiful, the way you talk amazes me, being with you makes me immediately happy. I love being with you. You make me smile by just thinking about you. We have lots in common from music, to our family's being connected. Please, please will you be my girlfriend."

"Edward, I…I… don't know…" She was serious, she seemed to be in a panic. "I like you, a lot too… it's just… I don't know." She rushed through her word quickly, but every word she said hit me like were knives stabbing me. "Let me think about it, I'm tired, I'm jumbled, just give me until 9 o'clock tomorrow night and I will answer you." She said, I felt totally rejected. She pulled me into a hug and held me close as she dug her head far into the crook of my neck.

"Good-night, Bella." I said as I let go of her. She waved and got in her car. I watched as she drove on the rode toward her house. When she was out of sight I climbed in my car, and started driving home. When I reached the front door to the house I quietly opened the door and looked toward the living room. There sat Alice, with her arms crossed, and her head tilted.

"Did you decide to come home?" She said. I cringed because I was caught. It was four in the morning and I didn't want to have to deal with her I was tired. "Where were you?"

"I was with Bella, okay?" I said in a hushed tone"

"With, BELLA!" She yell-whispered. "At four in the morning?"

"Yes, with Bella, at four in the morning, okay?"

"Oh, you will have some explaining to do mister when I get home the day after tomorrow!"

"Okay, fine, whatever I'm going to bed." I said getting frustrated. I marched up the stairs and fell asleep. Whatever came tomorrow would have to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
